


Awakening

by motetus



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: The worst dreams are the ones where he's happy again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caveat_Lector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/gifts).




End file.
